A Dhampir's Love
by ProudRavenclaw2017
Summary: Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Richelle Mead or Pinewood studios. This fanfic is about Rose and Mason. Demtri get assigned to Natasha Ozera and their relationships grows into more than just friendship. Mason doesn't go to Seattle and get killed. He helps Rose heal and makes her feel worth it again. How far will their relationship do? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose Hathaway was a senior in high school, however, that high school wasn't your normal high school. She was a student at Vampire Academy; furthermore, she wasn't fully human. She was in fact only half human, for you see she was also half vampire. Rose's mother Janine Hathaway and was one of only a few female guardians in the world. Rose was shadow-kissed to her best friend Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, but she was known to her friends as Lissa. Rose had been dating her instructor Demetri Belikov for around 6 months, however, he had been assigned to Natasha Ozera. Soon afterwards his and Tasha's relationship had grown into more than just friendship and Demetri had told Rose that it would probably be better that way. Rose's heart was broken and she decided then and there that she would just delved into her studies and training.

Rose was fierce on the training field and won every mock fight she went into. Mason her best friend had been watching her and noticing from being her friend for so many years that something was bothering her. After practice he walked over towards her and called out to her, "Hey Rose…" She turned to where she heard her name being called from and saw who it was. Mason was her male best friend. Lissa had been trying to get her to move on and be happy again. Rose sighed and watched as Mason made his way over to her. She replied back flatly and in a sigh, "Hey Mason…" Mason noticed this and instantly knew why she was acting the way she was. He himself was still pissed off at Instructor Belikov for doing what he had done to Rose. Mason knew that the only way to help Rose was just to be there for her. He turned towards her and replied, "You were amazing out there at practice today Rose." The academy ran on a different schedule than most schools. Their day was most other people's nighttime.

Rose looked over at Mason and sighed, "Thanks." Mason then replied, "You know Belikov was a real jerk to have done that to you." His hands went into fists as he thought about it and then looked back over at Rose who had tears welling up in her eyes. He stopped and was starting to apologize, "Hey Rose…I'm sorry that…." He was interrupted by Rose herself as she replied, "It's okay Mason and you are right. Demetri was a jerk about it." Before he could respond she turned and cried into his chest. Luckily no one was around to see it except Mason and all he did was wraps his arms around her and hold her in his arms, comforting her. After about 5 to 8 minutes of this she pulled away and wiped her tears, "Sorry you had to see that Mas." He smiled softly and replied, "Anytime." She smiled sweetly back at him and slowly began to start her healing process.

Lissa was with her boyfriend Christian Ozera in their secret spot that only Rose, Lissa, and Christian knew about. Lissa heart had broken right along with Rose's, but for a different reason. Lissa hated seeing her best friend Rose get her heart broken and wished she could heal it for her. Christian wasn't very happy with his Aunt Tasha for that exact reason. He still loved his aunt, however, he didn't agree with her letting her's and her guardian's relationship grow into what it had become. Lissa and Christian also showed support for Rose and hung out with her whenever they could. Lissa and Christian also needed some couple time as well and did it while Rose was doing her training.

The next day was a Saturday and they didn't have classes on the weekends, so the students would normally go to their favorite hanging spots with their friends and chill on those days. Rose woke up and saw that it was dark out. She slowly got up and decided to go take a nice, long, hot shower so she could destress over many things. She took off her clothes as she turned on the water in her bathroom. Her heart ached for Demetri, but she was slowly getting over him and replacing the love for him with disgust. As she got into the shower she scrubbed her body and washed her hair. As she rinsed off she started to think about Mason and how attentive of her he had been and how she began noticing it more and more. She also slowly noticed how she began to smile more as she thought of him. She soon turned off the shower and leapt out the shower, for she knew what she wanted to do today. She wanted to get to know that cute freckled red headed young man who had stuck by her no matter what. She got dressed in one of her favorite outfits and fixed her hair. She began to feel butterflies about finding and hanging out with Mason. She giggled lightly as she finished up doing her hair and gave herself a once over. It had been five months since Demetri left her and as she turned from side to side looking at her outfit she knew right then that she was finally over Demetri. Her heart beat for only one man, and that was Mason.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose made her way out of her dorm and headed down to the practice field. She soon spotted Mason talking to Eddie and was near the obstacle course. She walked towards them smiling, "Hey Mason." Mason and Eddie looked over as they both watched her approach. She soon joined them and then asked Mason, "Hey, can we talk?" Mason nodded, "Sure." Mason turned back towards Eddie, "Ummm excuse us Eddie." Eddie nodded and left the practice field as Mason turned back towards Rose, "Hey Rose, what's up?" She looked up at him and replied, "Well, I wanted to thank you for yesterday and was also wondering if you wanted to hangout the rest of the day." Mason's heart skipped a beat as he had always had feelings for Rose, but had never gotten past the friendship zone. He smiled, "Sure." They were walking as Rose turned towards him, "Thank you Mason for yesterday." He smiled and responded as he turned towards her, "Not a problem Rose." She smiled and then leaned in and kissed him straight on the lips. He closed his eyes as he felt her kiss his lips and lightly moaned. She soon opened her eyes, breaking out into a smile as she looked up into his eyes.

Mason then looked over at her smiling, "Rose?" She smiled and replied, "I think that I'm finally ready to take our friendship further." He looked at her as he cocked his right eyebrow. She smiled and chuckled at his expression, "Mason, what I am trying to say is that I wonder if you would like to be my boyfriend?" His jaw dropped and after a few minutes of her waiting he shook his head a responded, "Rose…I would love to be your boyfriend, but are you really ready?" She looked up at him and kissed him again, "I'm positive." He smiled and then embraced her in his arms. She then said, "I love you Mason…" He smiled and sighed as he replied, "I love you too Rose." She stayed in his arms inhaling his scent and thinking i her own mind, "Mine...he's all mine." She then sighed a content sigh and looked up at him, "Want to go for a walk?" He looked down at her and replied, "I would love too." They walked hand in hand as they explored their campus. Rose had been there since she was a little girl, however, she had never really explored the campus before. On the other hand, with all the strigoi attacks they had had since she came back with Lissa last year, things had been hectic. However, when they found the location of a strigoi hangout Rose told her instructors as well as some of the guardians that had come to the school. The guardians then went and killed the strigoi before coming back victorious. Then when the other attack happened at the school the novice guardians had been sent right along with the other guardians. Only a few lives were lost, a few moroi and a few guardians, however the most kills and losses were to the strigoi themselves. Things had slowly calmed down since then and now the older students could explore the campus fully without being in fear or in trouble.

Rose held his hand as they went towards a part of the campus that they had never explored before. They looked all around as they held hands. Soon they came upon an old abandoned cabin and Rose smiled, "Oh wow. I've never known that this was here." Mason smiled in amazement, "Me neither…this is so cool." They slowly approached the cabin still being cautious, for that was there training. They looked into the windows and saw that this must have been an old guardian post back in the day. Rose then walked over to the door and opened it. As it opened she flipped on a light switch just inside the door. They looked around and then knew that the place was safe and inside the protective wards of the school. She then put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Well after a good cleaning this place would be an awesome place for the two of use to hangout. He smiled and kissed her, "Have I told you that I love you lately?" She smiled and replied as she looked up at him, "You may have said it once or twice." She giggled as she kissed him back. She knew then that she would always be safe and loved in his arms.

They decided that the next day they would come back here together and clean up the place. They left the building and Mason smiled, "I'm so glad that we found this place Rose…this place will be very special for us I can tell." She smiled and replied after looking deep into his eyes, "I agree." He held her in his arms and inhaled her scent, "Mine…all mine." He smiled and then leaned back looking at her, "Let's continue our exploration of the campus." She giggled and they headed off to explore the rest of the campus, learning more and more about their own little piece of Montana.

The next morning, after breakfast, they came back armed with cleaning supplies and started to clean. After about 4 hours of hard work and elbow grease they were done and the place looked amazing. They had cleaned the entire cabin which included a bathroom, bedroom, and sitting area. They were sat down on the couch and she had her head resting on his shoulder when he got her attention by saying, "You are so beautiful." She looked down at herself her clothes covered in dust and then up at him as she chuckled, "Yeah right. Right now I look like a dust bunny threw up on me." He smiled, "No seriously, you do…you look beautiful and I think that I am falling more and more in love with you every minute that we are together." She smile and then felt him lean over and kiss her on the lips.


End file.
